Bedtime Stories
by Vez87
Summary: Jane tells a story, Rizzles of course


**AN: Welcome to my second story in the Rizzles universe, I own none of the characters and mean no infringement. That out of the way dig in.**

**~Bedtime Stories~**

The phone rang, instantly Jane's heart dropped when she read the caller display, "Rizzoli, yeah, ok I'll be there in ten. No I don't need the address. Ok, bye." She hung up her cell and looked over to her team, their faces questioning. She wrenched her jacket from the back of her chair throwing it roughly around her shoulders.

"I've got to take the day, cover for me? Tell Cavanaugh I'll be working from home."

"Is everything ok? Need one of us to come with you?" Korsak was already holstering his sidearm. But Jane had vanished out the pen before he could even get up to follow. "Geez Rizzoli," Vince just shook his head as he sat back down. "What do suppose that was about?"

Frost looked up from his paperwork, "I've only seen her bolt out like that for two things, and one of them is working downstairs," Vince mouthed his understanding. He was pretty sure he had nothing that could help the detective in his personal arsenal.

She double timed it to her car, she couldn't waste any time. Forcing the car in drive she pulled out and hit the siren and blue lights. Cars did their best to clear the way as she wrenched the car around the back streets hoping to make good time. As she pulled up outside her destination she cut the engine and strode purposely toward the entrance. Walking into the reception she caught the eye of the secretary.

"Detective Rizzoli, I got a call?"

"Ah yes Detective, we don't think it's anything too serious but Kelly isn't feeling well. Her glands are swollen and it looks like it could be mumps,"

"You have got to be kidding," Jane placed her hands on her hips as the school nurse brought round a small girl hiding behind dishevelled hair and sniffing loudly.

"I'm sorry ma," a little voice squeaked out. Jane's demeanour softened instantly as her face broke into a smile. Kelly shuffled over to her to hug her waist. Stronger arms reached down to return the embrace.

"Come on baby, let's go home and get you into bed." No noise responded, just a nod. Jane reached down and scooped her up, holding her tightly she made her way back to her car.

"I don't think it's that bad Maura, she's taking a bath now and then I'll put her to bed. You don't need to come home right away. I got it covered. Ok, ok if you're that worried I'll get Ma to come by. Alright, I'll see you when you get home." Little feet padding down the stairs had caught her attention, "yeah I got it, plenty of fluids, rest and all that comes with being a sickie. Don't worry. Yes I will call if she feels worse, yes I will get her soup, yes I love you too."

Kelly had changed into a set of Snoopy pyjamas and wrapped herself in a ridiculously oversized fluffy robe. Her tiny voice could barely be heard, "Was that mom? Is she mad?"

"Don't be silly baby girl; she's just worried about you. Come on its time to get out the sick day blanket, it is a secret only known to a few that when you get sick a blanket and sofa is way more comfortable than your bed." Kelly giggled a little as Jane bundled her up in her arms and rested them both on the sofa. She reached for the comforter and covered them both.

"How are you feeling?" Jane gently pulled the hair out of Kelly's face threading it behind her ear.

"Pretty sucky."

The detective tried not to smile but she couldn't help it, she made a mental note to remind her not to say it in front of Maua. Pulling Kelly into her lap she wrapped her arms around her. "Anything I can do to make you feel any better? How about a story?" She felt a nod of approval under her chin. "Anything in particular? I bet you and your mom have read all your books a dozen times or more." Tired and tiny shoulders shrugged. "Well then kiddo I guess I'll have to wing it. Once upon a time..."

A long time ago in a far away land there was a kingdom buried deep in a lavish forest. The subjects that lived there prospered well under the dutiful care of the King and Queen that ruled. They had built a thriving city protected by the titanous castle that surrounded them. The Isles family had built the castle from the ground up hundreds of years before. Over time they worked and built, protected their land and thrived.

Unbeknownst to the townsfolk the Isles were in turmoil, the King and Queen had been married for many years but had not managed to bring an heir into the world. They feared that without an heir their kingdom would be vulnerable to usurpers. Every day they preyed for a child, but as the years drove on their hope had dwindled.

But all that was to change, on a warm midsummer night their prayers had finally been answered. The master of the house had burst into the King and Queen's bed chamber in the early hours of the morning. He had no words and stammered in the presence of the bewildered pair,

"For the love of all that is good, make sense man!" The King bellowed. Before he could find his voice the cook calmly walked into the room with a wide smile, tears in her eyes and a bundle in her arms.

"Its a child your grace," She stood a fair distance from the bed, the King remained but his Queen ran from her sheets in disbelief.

"Where did you find him?" Tentatively she reached and brushed the back of her hand on the softest of skin.

"Its a girl m'lady, she was left in a basket at the main gate. A mountain of a man wrapped in a cloak nearly beat the door down until someone arrived." The baby began to fuss as the Queen relieved the cook of her tiny burden.

"What of this man now?" The King had joined his Queen's side placing a caring arm over her shoulders.

"He turned tail the moment someone answered, she was nearly missed until she cried. But Ms Rizzoli here took her in,"

"I thought, I mean, your grace, we thought might be able, that is, to take her in." Ms Rizzoli bowed her head waiting for a bellowing cry that may end her career before it had really began.

The Queen hadn't looked away from the infant since the moment she held her. Tiny eyes full of hope and wonder looked back at her, the smallest hand grabbed her finger. A lump caught in her throat as she looked to her husband,

"Constance? Is this something you want?" His hand cupped her face wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I had preyed for so long to be blessed with child, perhaps this is their answer," He smiled at her with a sage nod.

"I will speak to the scribes your grace, draw up official familial papers for her."

Ms Rizzoli stepped forward, "This was in the basket with her your grace," She held up a small box, the King took it from her. Inside was a tiny silver band, inscribed on the inside was a name,

"Maura," the baby smiled a toothless grin melting their hearts. "Its settled, Maura Isles, heir apparent to the Isles kingdom." Everyone present could not help but smile warmly. The lineage was safe, Princess Maura had been found.

"Your grace, I took the liberty of removing this from the throne room," The master of the house pulled a velveteen pouch from his coat, the Queen covered her mouth. Eyes still glossy with joyful tears.

The King removed a modest silver tiara, it looked all the smaller cradled in his large hands. The Queen propped up the princess on her hip, facing her husband she let her tears freely fall as he placed the tiara gently on the baby's head.

AN: As you can imagine this will follow a pretty safe rating being designed for a kids story but lots of fun and silly innuendos to come be assured.


End file.
